1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device configured to execute a character conversion process of converting input characters in order to create a sentence, etc., a character conversion method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information terminal apparatus, such as a personal computer, a mobile phone or a tablet terminal, is equipped with an application program which manages a character input process for creating a sentence. This character input process program includes a prediction conversion function for estimating, when a character input from a keyboard has been started, a word or an idiom, which a user wishes to input, and displaying a candidate character string.
A conventional character input apparatus comprises a prediction conversion function, which starts an application program of, e.g., e-mail, when a television broadcast is being received, and preferentially displays, if a character is input, a conversion candidate relating to the content of the television broadcast (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-301693).
The conventional prediction conversion function of input characters is such that a word or an idiom, which agrees with input characters or agrees with a first input character, is searched from pre-prepared dictionary data or past input history data, and is displayed as a conversion candidate. However, when a user wishes to use, for a sentence to be created, a wording that is not usual or an expression that is different from a usual one, there is a case in which the user cannot find a conversion candidate which he/she wishes to use.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problem, and an object of the invention is to provide a character conversion apparatus which can cause synonyms to be also displayed as conversion candidates when prediction conversion is performed in response to a character input, and also provide a character conversion method and a storage medium.